Don't Waste Now, Precious Time
by louisexxbelcher
Summary: Louise and Logan fanfic, 8 years after their first encounter. PG for now, more adult content to come.
1. Chapter 1, The First Time

Chapter 1;

**It's been 8 long years since that first day Louise and Logan met after school. 8 years of hurt feelings, taunting and teasing have left them full of pent-up emotion. But you know, they say that your biggest bullies are also your biggest secret admirers. The feelings are finally starting to come out, but how will she react?**

"Louise….", he whispered, his eyes reflecting a new type of glow in them. I've never seen him up so closely, I don't know if I can handle this. After 8 years of fighting, 8 years of drama and 8 years of bullying, it's coming down to this. It's coming down to what I've secretly always wished for. Since that time after school when he stole my ears, I knew that there was a reason. He wasn't just the type of guy to pick on someone without having a meaning behind it. He picked me for a reason, and I picked him for a reason. I feel like I can't breathe, I can't see anything around me besides a huge blur of where the back of the restaurant used to be. This is it. It's time.

Move on to me, Slip Into You

I feel his lips slowly reach to mine, each second feels like a long, long minute. Here we are, finally embracing, finally putting actions to all of those repressed feelings. Logan, the one who stole my ears, has now officially stolen my heart. I close my eyes and became a part of this scenery, losing all anxiety and fear; I want this. I know I want this. Here I am, a 17 year old woman standing in the shadow of my 9 year old self. All of those memories drift in to my head as we part and look longingly into each other's eyes. All of those bad times were worth it. Everything that happened was worth it to me now. He has never looked so beautiful to me as a person. He has never looked so bright and perfect.

"Louise…I…. I'm sorry. I just can't pretend anymore. We can't keep doing this anymore. If you hate me now, I understand, but this is what I've been wanting to do for years. I can't hide it anymore."

I feel my insides drop as those words took a direct hit at my heart. The butterflies started coming in waves, they were almost nauseating. If only he knew the yearning deep inside of my chest right now, the urge to just grab him and never let go. I have to tell him too, what if I miss my chance? What if the other girls who flirt with him come back and take him away from me again? I'll never know if I don't try now. I have to.

"Logan…", I feel each breath getting shorter and shorter. "I…I don't hate you. In fact, I feel the opposite I guess. I'm just afraid. I've been hurt. I've been hurt by you and your words. I can't explain what I'm feeling, but…but.. I like you. I like everything about you. Everything. I don't want this to end..I don't want to lose you… ."

For the first time since my early childhood, I actually feel a tear forming at the corner of my eye. I never cry, why would I even cry right now? The best thing possible could have just happened to me, and I'm going to stand here and cry like some sort of baby? I guess this is what it truly means to be overwhelmed by emotion. I can't say I've ever experienced this before. Before I could catch myself, I blinked as a tear fell and ran down my cheek. One after another, I lost control of myself. He has broken me down, he has forced me to face my biggest fear, my emotions. I don't know what to do or say, I feel frozen.

"Come here", he says, reaching out his arms. "Please Louise, don't cry. I won't go anywhere, I promise." I find myself practically throwing myself into his arms, crying softly into his broad shoulders. I'd do anything to keep him right here. I feel him stroking the top of my head through my ears, I guess as a way to be soothing. "Everything will be okay Louise. I'm so sorry for everything I've ever done to you. For all of the hurtful things I've said and all of the names that I've called you in the past. I'm so ashamed of myself. I'm just so bad at showing my feelings and I didn't know else how to grab your attention besides taunting you and taking things from you. I want to change, for you and with you. If you just give me one chance; one change to be with you and I will do everything for you that I can. I will never treat you badly again."

"Yes…yes." I feel my continuously falling tears drift away from me. Color is filling my cheeks, I don't have a reason to cry, I don't need to be afraid. I've never been happier. My first real boyfriend, and it's Logan. I could have never imagined it would be him. Everything in my life is finally feeling like it's coming into place. With a nutcase of a family, a seemingly dead-end job at the restaurant, and fresh out of high-school as of one month ago, Logan is the only thing I'm currently sure of.

But what will people think? What will my family think, now that the tables have turned, and the one who ruined so many things for me for the past few years now has made me the happiest girl ever? I guess I'll have to tell them. I want everyone to know.


	2. Chapter 2, Down, Down

I'm so tired of hearing that damn alarm clock going off every morning. I would have thought that getting out of school would have ended getting up early for me, but I guess I was wrong. You would also think that working for your parents would kind of give you some sort of perks, but that doesn't happen either. I have to be downstairs and at work in five minutes, I really feel like I would rather die. I'm sitting up as this huge pain sears across my head and continues to throb; great a headache is just what I need on top of having to work all day. I can't believe I used to enjoy doing this when I was younger. As I'm going on and on and complaining about having to be at work, I quickly remember Logan and what happened last night as a smile broadens across my face. I just pause for a moment, taking it all in. I can't possibly be bitchy all day long knowing that something this good is currently taking place in my life. Still though, nothing can pull me out of this grumpy funk I'm in right now. Ugh, two more minutes. I jump out of bed and pee, get dressed, adjust my ears, and get ready to run down stairs as my phone starts to go off. Who the fuck wants to talk to someone as grumpy as me at this time of the morning?

'Hey, I hope you have a good day at work. Thank you so much for last night, I couldn't be happier. See you when you get off?' - Logan

I don't think my fingers could text back any faster, I probably sound like I'm desperate with the speed in which I responded.

'Thank you so much, and of course. I'll see you then. :)' I stuff my phone back into my pocket and run down to the restaurant where dad is meeting me at the door.

"Louise, where have you been? It's 8 o'clock and you're late. I was just about to go wake you up and get you down here. Anyways, it's a holiday weekend so we're going to be busier than usual today…I hope.. so I really need you here, especially with Tina still being on her trip and Gene being away at his college visit. Plus, I need to you come up with the new burger of the day, I've realized I've already used the 'New Baconings" burger a few years ago. You're kind of better at this than I am." Ugh, I have such a bad headache. Do I really need to stand here and come up with something on the spot?

"Dad, I don't know. Just use the same one, no one is going to remember. Seriously", I whine, rubbing my eyes and walking past him. This is going to be such a long day. I go to the back and dig through the first aid cabinet, hoping to find some Tylenol or something. Nope, nothing. Dad's writing the burger of the day on the board as Teddy walks in, being his usual annoying self that hangs out here 24/7. I like the guy but come on, don't you have a life of your own? Everyone is bothering me today.

"Jeez, Bobby, didn't you have the New Baconings burger before? I'm pretty sure I remember eating it."

"Oh come on!", Dad screams, throwing the chalk across the restaurant. Just a typical day in the life of my family, useless drama, rivalries and outbursts. I just keep focusing and looking at the clock. I just want to see Logan again. I just want to feel better right now. I just want this headache to go away.

I bullshit through the first three hours, almost halfway through my shift. Business was pretty steady so far, but I think they could have done it without me. Really. Teddy is still here, going on with a story about one of his towels again. That man seems to have a lot of issues when it comes to towels. I keep feeling worse and worse by the minute, almost like I have a migraine that is taking over my body. I stand in the back and lean against the counter, feeling dizzy and not wanting to take one more step anywhere.

"Louise, hello!" Mom screams as she darts her head into the back, two minutes gone and they're all looking for me already. Why can't anyone see that I just want to be left alone right now. She comes up to me and stares for a minute, placing her hand on my head.

"You don't look so good honey, but you don't feel warm. What's the matter, what's bothering you?" She is always so overly concerned.

I just keep rubbing my temples. "I have this huge, huge headache and feel sick to my stomach. I'm really dizzy right now." She immediately starts running around, grabbing water and grabbing medicine from her purse.

"Here honey, take this. Your father and I can handle the restaurant for the rest of the day, why don't you go upstairs and lay down, you look like you need it. It'll be okay, go get some rest."

I take the pills and quickly walk out of the restaurant, not giving a goodbye to anyone. I don't really care about anyone else right now. I just need to lay down. I go upstairs and take a long, warm shower. Some of the tension in me melted away, but not enough. I put on a comfortable pair of pajamas, and crawl underneath the covers. Just as I was about to drift to sleep, I remembered. I'm here by myself. Logan.


	3. Chapter 3, High On Me

'Logan, I got off of work early. I don't feel good. I'm here by myself, do you want to come over for a little bit? I could use the company. The door is unlocked.' I closed my eyes again, apparently drifting off to sleep for God knows how long. It never takes me more than a few minutes to sleep, I'm kind of blessed with that. I feel a hand brush up on my cheek and open my eyes just for a minute. The headache is still here, but now Logan is too. He looks just as amazing as he did last night, he seems to get hotter every time I see him. My mind fills with random stammering every time he gets near me. The shortness of breath and pulses of adrenaline hit me once again, this is all a repeat. A beautiful repeat. He kisses me on the top of the forehead.

"Hey Louise. Wow, you fell asleep quick. You only texted me like 8 minutes ago. But I got here as soon as I could, what's wrong babe?" I didn't feel like talking anymore, I didn't even care if it was Logan. I pointed at my head and put it back down on my pillow.

"Louise…I know that you're probably not into this kind of thing…but I have something that might help you feel better. Think of it as a natural painkiller, but don't be afraid. I won't pressure you if you don't want to." He reaches down into his pocket and pulls it out with a closed fist. What the hell is he talking about? He opens his fingers just a little bit so I can see what's inside. My heart jumps again, just when I think it couldn't beat any faster. I've never smoked pot before, to be honest I've never even thought about it. I know that Tina does it sometimes when she gets nervous before her dates and when she has writer's block, but I never considered how it would affect me. Do I really want to do this? I didn't even know that Logan did this. It's so tempting, the thought of feeling careless the way I've seen Tina become. Plus, I don't want to seem like a loser to Logan, even if he said he wouldn't pressure me. It's just a little weed, what's the big deal? I look down at his hand and back up at him.

"Yes. I'll do it. But I've never done it before, so I'll be honest, I don't really know what I'm doing. Are you sure this is going to help?"

"I'm positive." He pulls a contraption out of the other pocket as I watch. He goes through the process of getting it ready, takes out a lighter and takes his first his. It didn't seem to affect him at all. Nothing happened. Am I not understanding how this is working? What if it doesn't help me? What if I act stupid and he thinks I'm dumb? He puts it up to my lips and gives me instructions on how to properly smoke. I take one hit, and then two. I'm trying everything I can in my power not to cough, even though I feel like my lungs are burning. Logan didn't cough, so it must not be okay to do so. A minute later the urge passes, I feel calmer and ready to go back for more. One, two, three more hits. I just want more. "Wait a minute babe", Logan says. Give it a minute or two, you won't want anymore. You don't need it." He lays back with his head against the wall, just looking at me and taking me in. It's like he's searching over every inch of my body. I blink and look up at him. Everything looks different. Everything feels different. Wow, this is what it feels like. I'm in love with Logan, I'm in love with this high.

I can't keep a thought straight in my head anymore, I just can't explain it. I want to talk, but I can't grab ahold of my thoughts. I'm almost afraid that when I go to speak, all of the words inside my head will spill out all at once. I feel confused, and I love it. My room is seeming to get bigger, brighter and happier. I look over at my Kuchi Kopi nightlight and smile. I don't' know why I still have it, but I can't let it go. It's a part of who I am. That night light has never looked so awesome. Oh, my headache. It's gone, it's actually gone. I can't believe it. I don't know what I feel. I look up at Logan and look past his face. His body, his body is so beautiful. I feel a tightness in my chest as I let my eyes wander past his waist. I can't help but wonder what's underneath his clothes right now. I can't help but want to touch him. It's so soon, but we've known each other for so long. I can't resist the urge in this new state of mind. I feel a new sensation go through my body. I've felt this way before when I was exploring my sexuality, but never in the actual presence of a man. I just want to feel over his skin, but what will he think if I make a move this soon? Would that make me look like a whore?, probably, but I just can't contain myself. I feel weightless, careless and my self-control is gone. I feel a small wetness between my legs. I'm ready for him. I can say that in my life I have yet to have sex, but I just know that now is the time. All of these new things happening to me at one time, they've never felt so right.

I look over at Logan and find my hand already creeping over his arm, rubbing up and down softly, trying to draw him in to me. Before I know it, he's on me. I don't know what happened in between, that action was almost non-existent. His lips are on mine, his body is on mine, my hand is in his. I can feel his heart beat through his shirt, bump, bump, bump so fast. No matter how close he is to me right now, I feel like it's not close enough. I want him closer to me, inside of me. I can't stop my hips from grinding against him, begging for some sort of release; a new type of release. I don't know if it's the drugs or my pent-up angst talking, but I'm ready for him to fuck me. I'm ready for Logan. I grab for his zipper but he stops me. Why would he stop me?

"Louise, wait….there's something I have to tell you first…."


End file.
